The Imperial Timeline
Timeline of the Galactic Empire 19 B-4 A 19 B-Birth of the Empire , established, in 19 B.]] * The Clone Wars end, Count Dooku is killed by Anakin Skywalker, General Grevious is killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Chancellor Palpatine, revealed to be Sith Master Darth Sidious, kills Mace Windu and his Team * Chancellor Palpatine reorganizes the Universal Republic into the Galactic Empire with himself as ultimate Galactic Emperor and Anakin Skywalker turns to the dark side of the force and becomes Darth Vader, Palpatine's second in-command and third apprentice * The Great Jedi Purge is orchestrated by Sidious and Vader and almost all Jedi are hunted down and killed * Darth Vader kills the Separatist leaders on Mustafar * Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa are born to Padme Amadiala, Padme dies in childbirth, Obi-Wan, who survives the Purge, delivers Luke to Owen and Beru Lars, Bail Organa adopts Leia, these are done in order to protect them from Emperor Palpatine and their father, Vader * Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, and other Senators loyal to the Old Republic discuss secret plans of Rebellion * Construction of the Death Star begins, along with Ferus Olin's adventures * The destruction of Calandria * The Youngs of Melissa are defeated and conquered by the Galactic Empire * The Imperial Conquests, a time of Galactic Empire consildation, expansion, and conquests, begins 18 B: * TIE/ln starfighters are first used in the Second Battle of Mashyyyk * The Orman Massacre occurs * Jedi Master Plett turns his fortress in Plawal on Belsavis into a sanctuary for fugitives from the Emperor's Jedi purges * Emperor Palpatine constructs the Eye of Palpatine * Callista Ming transfers her spirit to the Eye of Palpatine's computer system * Han Solo meets his cousin Thrackan Sal-Solo, who sells him back to Garris Shrike * Stormtrooper armor and weapons are first used in the Second Battle of Raboo * Apailana and her Jedi protectors are killed by the 501st Legion. * Raboo is placed under martial rule by the Galactic Empire * Kylantha succeeds the late Apailana as Queen of Raboo, but an Imperial puppet ruler 17 B: * King Lorac and Queen Denira of Velmor are killed in a plot to place Imperial-back Prince Anod on the throne. The failure to kill and subsequent escape of crown-Prince Denid leaves Lord Regent Zelor as head of government * Navik the Red, with the support of the Galactic Empire, conquers Unknown Region planet Modia and institutes a vicious purge of the rival Tetsu Clan. Many are killed, including Greedo the Elder * Darth Vader defeats all of the Sa Cuis clones and defeats the rebellious Dark Jedi Sheyvan in a lightsaber duel * Missiles destory the royal palace on M'haeli, resulting in a power vaccum leading to the Empire's full takeover of the planet * The Summit Class graduates at the Universal Outdoor Survival School, breaking any previous record * The Galactic Empire invades and conquers Scott, an Seperatist remnant world 16 B: * The jungle planet Hleria is plundered and conquered by the Galactic Empire * Boba Fett marries Sinta Vel * The Modian Clan Wars start, lasting until 0 B * The Galactic Empire installs a puppet Senate on Rakura 15 B: * The Rego Mineral Company contacts Algro IV, which is invaded and conquered by the Galactic Empire * The Fromm Tower Robots are created * The Galactic Empire establishes the Yuukan Colony on Azro * The seperate kingdom of Empress Meta is invaded and conquered by the Galactic Empire, which makes it an Imperial Puppet State 14 B: * Syal Antitlies renames herself Wylessa Hillshire * Ithor is enslaved and conquered by the Galactic Empire * Barab I joins the Galactic Empire as an cultrual world * Lehon's mining operations are established by the Galactic Empire 13 B: * The Galactic Empire conquers the Rentassa State and makes it an Imperial protectorate * The Galactic Empire discovers and conquers Bertram and establishes Imperial miltiary operations 12 B: * The Galactic Empire first contracts agreements with Outer Rim&Wild Space crimelord Jabba the Hutt * Imperial forces of the Galactic Empire cause the Etenassia system Massacres and conquer the planetary system 11 B: * Maridun is invaded and occupied by the Galactic Empire; slaving and mining operations are quickly established * Soointer Fel enrolls into the Imperial Academy of Carida * The Separatist remnants mostly dissolve, absorbing into the Galactic Empire * Raxus Prime, an Seperatist supporter and industrial world, is invaded and conquered by the Galactic Empire; robot manfacutring operations are quickly established 10 B: * Leia Organa first visits the Besllari system * Han Solo and Soointer Fel are accepted into the Imperial Academy of Carida * The Galactic Empire conquers Saloria and establishes an Governorship on the world * The Galactic Empire occupies the Dressen system and establishes a Puppet Moff Governorship * Grand Moff Willuff Tarkin offically becomes part of the Philrion Motti family, after almost 40 years of refusal * The Galactic Empire causes chain reactons on Chad and conquers the world * Robots rebel on Nar Rhaddaa, but the Galactic Empire restores order and conquers the planet, installing a Puppet Planetary Governorship 9 B: * The Galactic Empire starts using clones from other templates and starts recuriting * Dash Rendar enters the Carida Imperial Academy * Coveway's Hethak species are enslaved by the Galactic Empire * The Chanda-Fan civilzation of Chanda is enslaved and conquered by the Galactic Empire * Luke Skywalker gains Tatooinne dust fever 8 B: * Han Solo gets a two year training cut because of high piloting skills * Emperor Palpatine discovers the method of body transformation, allowing disguisement of the body * The Galactic Empire assumes control of the Mecetti government and makes it an Imperial Protectorate 7 B: * Soointer Fel moves from Private First Class to Coporal * The Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium of Unknown Space is conquered by the Galactic Empire and made into a Puppet-Presence State; Emperor Palpatine contacts it * The planet Falleen is raided and conquered by the Galactic Empire 6 B: * Pooja Nabberie becomes Senator of Raboo at age 20 * Loka Hask is expelled from the Imperial Academy; while Han Solo graduates from the same insistution * The ship Dominant is launched * Xizor seizes control of Black Sun with the support of the Galactic Empire * Lando Calrisssian vists Trammis III, saving it from Imperial bombardment * The Katana fleet is discovered and is absorbed by the Galactic Empire * Xizon is discovered and conquered by the Galactic Empire 5 B: * Han Solo saves Chewbacca from death by Commander Nylkas. Solo is discharged from the Imperial Starfleet and escapes Imperial Center * Lando Calrissian wins the Millennium Falcon * Kyle Katarn enters the Imperial Academy of Carida * Han Solo is captured by Boba Fett but is quickly rescued by Lando Calrissian * Beasha is transformed into an Presence World by the Galactic Empire 4 B: * The Galactic Empire committs genocide on Firraro and conquers the world * Lando Calrissian discovers the Midharp race, which is enslaved by the Galactic Empire * The Service Special blaster pistol is developed * Navik the Red attempts a slaugther of Greedo's family with the Galactic Empire's support * Vegler is conquered and puppet installed by the Galactic Empire 3 B: * Gallofree Yards go bankrupt * Canna Omonda becomes Senator of Chdirla, replacing Mon Mothma * Lando Calrissian saves the Ofwat people from Imperial enslavement * Narg is conquered and Presenced by the Galactic Empire; Imperial government centers are quickly established 2 B: * The Cornellian Treaty is signed, forming the Rebel Alliance * The Rebel Alliance absorbs one third of the surviving Separtist holdouts * The Universal Civil War begins * Galen Marek sacrfices himself in his duel with Emperor Palpatine * Emperor Palpatine creates the position of Grand Admiral * The Commas species flee from Gromas 16, which is conquered by the Galactic Empire * Jabba the Hutt assumes full control of the Hutt clans * Greedo's mother is killed by Imperial stormtroopers 1 B: .]] * The Great Jedi Purge (19-1 B) ends * Bail Organa, Senator of Elderaan, retires after 31 years and is replaced by his adopted daughter, Princess Leia Organa * The Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium offically becomes an Puppet State of the Galactic Empire * Shadowcast, an Imperial trading company, is established * General Positet is elected to the Bakuran Puppet State Senate * The Imperial Conquests, after eighteen years, ends * Modia's Navik the Red is killed by Imperial operatives and Modia is conquered and Presenced by the Galactic Empire * Taris is invaded and conquered by the Galactic Empire * Sulon is conquered and Governorship installed by the Galactic Empire * Mriluur, an Republic supporter, is conquered by the Galactic Empire, putting an end to the Weekquay-Hoth Republic Resiastance * The Galactic Empire reaches its all-time height * An coup is attempted by Grand Moff Trachta and numerous Imperial officers on Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader * Tracha Draft joins the Rebel Alliance * The Rebel Alliance reaches its all time height (known as near-height to them) 0 B: * The Destruction of Elderaan and the Destruction of Despayre occurs, inculding the Yavin Battle * Emperor Palpatine dissolves the Imperial Senate * Obi-Wan Kenobi becomes one with the force * The Rebel Alliance fails to destory the Death Star, but pushes it away from its base * Grand Moff Willuff Tarkin orders an Rebel search 0 A: * Typho Cluchu defects to the Rebellion * The Yavin 4 Rebel Base is excuated * The Blockade of Masshyyk occurs * Fieere is destoryed by the Death Star for supposed Rebel affiacations * The Rebel super-vaporizer project fails 1 A: * The Galactic Empire enslaves Rakura after a twenty-two year sparement * The Hoth Base is constructed by the Rebel Alliance * Crix Madine defects to the Rebellion * The Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium, with the Empire's apporval, invades Hakurt * Lando Calrissian becomes Baron Adminstrator of Cloud City * The Galactic Empire conquers and enslaves Nethha, an Rebel base planet 2 A: * The Imperial Security Bureau starts to spie on Alliance leaders * Chdila's membership in the Rebel Alliance is wrecked when the Galactic Empire retakes the planet * The Cornellian Merchant's Guild is banned from the Coporate Sector * The Modian race stops in longtime civil inner fighting and unites with the Rebel Alliance 3 A: * Han Solo encounters a bounty hunter on Ord Mantell * Rattlir scientists build Hoth's shield generators * The Rebel base on Hoth is invaded and destoryed by Imperial forces * Boba Fett collects Jabba's bounty on Han Solo, and delivers Solo to him, who is encased in carbonite * Luke Skywalker begins his training under Yoda, but stops it to rescue his friends, and loses to Darth Vader on Bespin * The Galactic Empire annexes Cloud City and take its inhabtiants as prisioners and slaves; it installs an Puppet Baron Adminstrator * Pince Denid is restored to the Vemir throne by Rebel forces * The Galactic Empire brings an end to the Sepan Civil War and conquers Sepan * Taris fully recovers from the Jedi Civil War of the 3,900s B * Bren Tantor defects to the Rebel Alliance * The Vergerro Asteriods, an major Rebel space shipyard, is destoryed by Darth Vader's fleet * The Rebel Alliance is forced to go mobile, and enters a dark age, starting points of collapse 4 A: * End of the Virgrillian Civil War with Virgillian conquered by the Galactic Empire * The majority of the Universal Civil War ends * The Galactic Empire consildates its Universal rule by fully defeating the Rebel Alliance * Luke Skywalker is killed by Emperor Palpatine * The Empire reconquers the Rebellion's member and supporter systems * Two-thirds of Palpatine's enemies are revealed and destroyed * Fragmentation of the Rebel Alliance into the Rebel remnants * The Rebel Execution of Rebel state leaders and fleet commanders by Emperor Palpatine Category:Fan Fiction